Homare Kagayaki/Cure Etolie
Homare Kagayaki (輝木ほまれ, Kagayaki Homare) is one of the five main cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Homare's alter ego is Cure Étoile (キュアエトワール, Kyua Etowāru) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Strength. Her catchphrase is "Cool, isn't it?" Appearance Homare has gold eyes and short hair covering her ears with her bangs partially tucked beneath her forelocks with the exception of a few strands. She has a long ahoge-like lock on the corner of her head. She casually wears a long-sleeved yellow off-shoulder with a pale yellow ruffle lining the top, a short white skirt accented with a blue sash tied on the left, and light yellow sandals. On her neck is a black wire choker. As a child she would tie her hair into a ponytail, and as an adult in the future she grows it out and adorns it with a blue beret decorated with stars. As Cure Étoile, her hair brightens up and grows long, tied up in a curly ponytail held by a spiky yellow piece and decorated with stars. Her cowlick sticks up and her bangs and forelocks become thinner and neatly brushed. On the corner of her head is a blue and pale yellow flight attendant hat with her pearl tiara piece beneath it, and she gains gold star earrings. Her eyes also brighten in color and she gains thick auburn lashes and pink lipstick. She wears an orange mini-dress with puffy skirt and a blue sash around the waist to match the fabric around her neck. Over this is a pale yellow shawl lined in white with long, translucent tails reminiscent of a cape or wings, with a matching pale yellow split ruffled peplum over the skirt. Her PreHeart rests on a spiky yellow piece on the left of her sash. She also gains white cuffs lined in blue, orange pumps with a blue diamond on top of the foot, and a blue thigh band. In her Cheerful Style, her hair grows in length and becomes a thickly curled drill decorated with chains of stars, and her hair accessories are replaced by a rainbow ribbon adorned by a clear and white layered veil, a pale pink heart, and white heart strands on each side. She loses the shawl of her previous dress in favor of pale yellow, puffy sleeves connected to her wrist pieces and connect to a heart on her chest, where flaps of white fabric and ruffles reside. The same fabric hangs beneath her sash, which now has a bow on the back and connects to a long, ruffled cape-like pale yellow peplum. Her skirt becomes ruffled and is lengthened in back, and her pumps turn blue and gain a ribbon on back of the ankle. The large diamond on the foot turns into a chain of three small diamonds, and her choker and thigh band gain more detail. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant, translucent, butterfly-like wings. Personality Homare is a mature girl who excels at everything. but she appears to have self-esteem issues, quitting figure skating after her failure to complete a jump during her childhood scarred her mentally. Fortunately, she regains the confidence to skate again after some encouragement from Hana and Saaya, which in turn granted her her Mirai Crystal, and she has become a more confident and resilient person onwards. She also loves cute things, like her rabbit doll, babies like Hugtan, her dog, and ice cream. On the other hand, she has a fear of things such as horror movies, umbrella ghosts and tengus.